universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eds
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Ed Neutral B - Zapity Zap Zap Ed shuffle the ground and point into the opponent. If successful, you can shock blast the opponent. The attack does a major amount of damage and has decent stun capabilities. Side B - Batter Ed Ed charges into the opponent. This does great damage, but you won't have much control in midair. Also, if you hit a wall, you'll go into a stun state. Up B - Bubblegum Ed inflates a bubblegum and fly in the air. Although it deals no damage, it can be used, then deactivated for an attack, then reactivated, making it extremely useful. Edd Neutral B - Ruler Edd whacks the opponent with a ruler. When do so, you can nullifies one of the opponent's special attack for around 10 seconds. You can also reflect any projectile attack coming into you. Side B - Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun Edd ready the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun and start splashing the opponent. While little damage, it’s good for only knockback, although it charges quick. Up B - Prototype Rocket Edd ready a Prototype Rocket and spring Edd upward into the air. Once eject, the rocket explodes beneath you while you’re recovering. Eddy Neutral B - Thingamajig Eddy ready the Thingamajig and launch a random item into the opponent. The longer you charge the move, the rarer the item you will take out when you let go of B. Side B - Stink Bomb Eddy throws a stink bomb at the opponent. This does minimal damage, but will cause a garunteed stun on the enemy. Up B - Jet Pack Eddy ready his jet pack and fly upward. You can change the angle that you can travels by tilting the control stick left or right while the move is being charged; charging the move longer allows a more significant angle shift. All the Eds Down B - Ed-Swap This is one of only two moves that all three Eds have in common. This move switches between the three Eds - Ed, Edd, and Eddy. If one of the Ed is KO'd, The next Ed appear to take place. Final Smash - Ed-Zilla The Eds jump offscreen and turn Ed into the gigantic Ed-Zilla. Ed-Zilla grows to giant size and attacks the victims with giant boss-style attacks, with B attack slamming his claws in the ground with the choose direction and A launching chewed up Chunky Puffs around the stage. This form last for 16 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Trio Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Powerless Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Tag Category:Cartoon characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Three-Way Tag Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Most Loved Characters Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Super Secret Crisis War Category:Physics Breaker Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Better than Boku No Pico